As prevention of various incidents and accidents and real-time arrests are getting important, monitoring works of a U-City integrated control center or a CCTV integrated control center become more and more important. However, in the real world in which the scale of an integrated control center increases over time, it is physically and financially difficult to continuously increase CCTV controllers in reality. For example, the number of CCTVs managed by a controller is about two hundred in the case of an integrated control center of a metropolitan city, and it is very difficult for a controller to continuously monitor two hundred CCTVs for eight hours.
Therefore, it is required to provide a CCTV automatic selection monitoring service system, in which only CCTVs that need to be monitored by a controller are provided by automatically selecting CCTVs that do not need to be monitored so that CCTV controllers may effectively perform control works.
Recently, intelligent CCTVs or the like are adopted to effectively control CCTV images of such integrated control centers. Although the intelligent CCTVs are designed to automatically determine accidents and urgent situations, sometimes, they are not used due to frequent errors or malfunctions, and conventional intelligent CCTVs have a problem of generating high construction cost.